This invention relates to toy boats and more particularly to a battery powered boat having an airplane configuration.
1. Field of the Invention
The economic and play value of a toy boat is related, to a great extent at least, to how closely it relates to a known craft, whether it be a boat or other well known configuration, and to the mode of operation. This toy boat departs from the known generally conventional boat shape, whether it be of the row boat configuration or speed boat, by simulating an airplane in general appearance.
To achieve a desirable appearance for the toy boat, considerable effort is made toward faithfully following the general pattern of a known craft, and to provide for automatic operation of the boat, as for example by a battery powered motor. Further, an aircraft type of design for a toy boat adds to its stability so that it is not easily tipped over. It is further desirable to provide a boat of simplified construction and mode of operation which may be economically produced in quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,350 issued Sep. 25, 1928 to Buchet for TOY SPEED BOAT, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,259 issued Jun. 3, 1969 to Ideal Toy Corporation for TOY BOAT each disclose a generally row boat configuration having an inboard electric motor powering a propeller disposed downwardly and rearwardly of the boat bottom by a shaft extending through the boat bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,195 issued Sep. 15, 1970 to Ideal Toy Corporation for TOY BOAT AND SIMULATED ELECTRIC OUTBOARD MOTOR similarly discloses a generally row boat configuration having an outboard motor hingedly mounted on its transom in a manner substantially common with outboard motors on boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,735 issued Jul. 23, 1974 to Brandstatter for TOY BOAT WITH SEPARATE COMPARTMENT FOR BATTERY AND MOTOR, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,108 issued Jan. 19, 1992 to Horton for PROPELLED WATER CRAFT are believed good examples of the further state-of-the art.
The Brandstatter patent features a separate compartment or opening in the boat hull base between lateral side portions of its rearward end portion which supports a motor and propeller projecting toward the bow end of the craft.
The Horton patent features a pair of pontoons supporting a generally flat deck forming a hull, having a pair of battery powered electric motors disposed at the rearward end of the respective pontoons powering propellers for propulsion.
This invention is believed distinctive over all of the above named patents by providing a tube-like generally hollow hull having laterally projecting aircraft-type wings terminating in pontoon type hollow ovate pods which adds to the buoyancy of the craft. Further, an inboard motor driving a propeller within the rearward end portion of the hull draws the water into the hull through lateral hull openings and discharges it through the rearward tubular end of the hull in a jet-like action for propelling the craft.